Pink is the colour of love
by Savvails
Summary: Pink is the colour of love! Its valentines day and Lux does not have a date to the ball on Onderon! Will he stay alone the hole ball or will a little come one be coming? Find out in 'Pink is the colour of love' (I know its not Valentines day any more but I forgot to post this on on her so im posting it now.)


**Writing like** _this_ **means**** they are speaking in their mind/head.**

**Luxs POV **

Its valentines day in Onderon there are couples walking around all wearing fancy clothing. The king was throwing a ball tonight, there was going to be live music and desserts, but the only problem was I didn't have a date... There was so many girls to choose from but none of them fitted my fancy, _well there was one girl, but no she's a Jedi its almost impossible... wait is it?_ I thought beginning to walk down the halls of the palace.

_I mean I would love to go with her, but will she want to go with me... what if she says no?_ I was knocked out of my thought when I heard a familiar voice call my name. _Saw_ .  
"Lux!" Saw came running down the corridor with some kind of card in his hand. _This better be good_

"Yes Saw?" I stopped walking only to be pushed to the ground by Saw "And ow..." I rubbed me head and Saw offered me a hand. "Sorry..." I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "Quite all right" I replied, there was a good 5 seconds silence before Saw spoke up. "Guess what?!" Saw squeaked like a girl. "What?." There was a bit so sorrow in my tone. "The Jedi have agreed to send four Jedi to the party. One of them is Ahsoka" Saw smirked and I blushed wildly. "What?" That only made his smile grow more and brighter. "I know you had a crush on her so I asked her to come! She doesn't know that you have a crush on her though. The others are SkyWalker, Yoda and Kenobi, oh and you may want to buy some new cloths you wore them last time..." Saw smiled one last time and walked away leaving me standing thinking... _Well I guess here's my chance with her... OH gosh Saw is right I do need some new cloths!_ I thought quickly in my head be for running off to the closest shop.

**3rd person (Padmes apartment)**

"Ok ok! How about this?" Padme said showing Ahsoka another dress, this was the tenth one...  
"Nope I don't like it..." Ahsoka said with a bit of disgust in her voice. "Then WHAT? We have like 30 minutes before we set off!" Padme rushed out of the room and brought in a red dress with a darker high light on the dress tips which also went down to her ankles "Try this!" Padme handed Ahsoka the dress and Ahsoka quickly rushed off into the bathroom to try it on.

A few minutes later ahsoka came out "Wow. You look beautiful!" Padme said with a squeaky girlish voice, ahsoka blushed. "Really? You think so.. I look different in a dress... Do you think they will like it?" Ahsoka spun around in front to the mirror, Padme walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes of course they will! Now! Lets see if I have anything to go with that dress!" Padme rushed over to her jewelry box and picked out a silver necklace with a heart shaped pink crystal. "Here." Padme handed ahsoka the necklace.

"Nice I love it" Ahsoka said with a smile, Padme smile's back, but frowned when she heard a knock at the door. "3CPO! Get the door!" She paused and looked back at Ahsoka "We ready to go?" Ahsoka only nodded. "Master SkyWalker is here ma'am" 3CPO said.

"Ok let him in" As she said that her and Ahsoka started walking over to greet Anakin.  
"Wow you two look great! And Ahsoka when we get there... PLEASE no funny business!" Anakin raised his voice a bit when he said 'PLEASE'. Ahsoka blushed deeply "MASTER!" Padme giggled and Anakin burst out into laughter but stopped "I mean it..." He said in a deep intimidating voice "Ok you ladies ready to go? Yoda and Obi-wan are already waiting.." They only nodded and then made there way to the ship.

**Padmes POV (At 'da ball) **

Finally we had landed and are now inside of the ball I was speaking to some other Senators, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda where sitting on a table chatting about hell knows and Ahsoka, ahsoka was leaning against the wall looking at her nail... looking like she was bored out of her mind. I said to the others I would be right back before walking over to her, she looked so lonely.

"Ahsoka? Whats up?" I asked standing in front of her. "I don't know bored I guess... There is nothing to do really, but dance and I don't like to dance alone and I also can't dance..." She pulled a face and I leaned against the wall next to her. "Well why don't you go join in with your other Jedi fellows?" I asked with a smile, but she still frowned and looked over to where they sat. "They said I should go make some new friends because im not aloud to hear what the are saying I have no idea its because im a Padawan..." She looked down and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Then go find some one to dance with." I said with a snippy tone, she laughed and I lost my smile. "Who would want to dance with a complete stranger I don't really know any one hear, but you, Anakin, Kenobi and Yoda..." I looked behind her and smile Lux

Lux was sitting on a stall with Saw and some others I don't know. "Ok ok be alone..." I said and started to walk in Lux's direction. I looked behind me one more to see Ahsoka once again leaning on the walk looking at her nail I frowned at that.

**Luxs POV**

Saw, me and some others sat at the bar drinking bear we weren't drunk 'nor where we close it was only my first glass so I was far off from that. Saw was wearing his rebel cloths...and I was wearing a white top with black trousers also with a black bow tie and Black Boots.

I was about to open my mouth and say something that had popped up in my head but before I could I heard a familiar voice call my name. Me and Saw turned around to see Padme walking over to us in a purple dress and a pink belt that was around her waist. "Hi Padme" I stood up and bowed a bit she smiled and took me into a hug, I didn't hesitate to hug back she was like my aunt. I pulled her out of the hug and Saw stood up a bowed "Hello ma'am I am Saw" Padme looked at me and smile sheepishly. "Nice to meet you Saw im Padme." Saw smiled and looked at me.

"Oh Padme have you seen Ahsoka?" I blurted out. Her smile widened and I blushed Saw put a hand on my shoulder trying to hold back laughter. "Shes over there." Padme pointed in a direction where a young teen togruta in a red dress leaned against the wall, I smiled to myself. "Thank you" I bowed once again and walked past Padme over to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" I ran to her side and nudged her a bit. "Humm?" She Looked up from her hands and to me her eyes widened and before I knew it she was hugging me. "Its so good to see you Lux!" We pulled apart. I smiled but she looked to the floor "Bored?" I asked she nodded, I bowed and held out a hand "Care to dance" She chuckled, I lost my smile. "Ok if you say so but I cant dance, just to warn you." MY frown turned into a grin. "Well then I shall show you its not hard. Come on!" I dragged her along to the dance floor, I guided her hands so they where around my neck and mine where around her waist, she was wobbly at first but she soon got the hang of it _Wow shes a fast learner _I smiled to my self, but then.

**Ahsokas POV**

_Oh this is so embarrassing... this is the fifth time I've fell over_. I looked up at Lux and smiled shyly, he only laughed giving me his hand and pulled me up "Getting tired? Come on its not hard!" I rolled my eyes and placed my arms around his neck, he smiled again. I looked down at our feet and then back at his face, his eyes. "Umm" He silenced me putting his hand on the back of my head and pulling me in closer, he closed his eyes and so did I, and before I knew it his lips brushed against mine at first I flinched but soon joined in.

We kissed for a good five seconds before I pulled away and looked at the floor ashamed. _Oh my gosh... Does this mean he loves me? Wait no Jedi can't have attachments... Oh no that means I broke the Jedi code?! No I can't... Arr im so confused..._ I closed my eyes for a bit and re-opened them, Lux placed a hand on my chin and pulled my head up so I can face him. "Ahsoka?" He said caring and loving. "Yes?" I sighted. Lux smiled "Do you want to be my valentine?" I smiled shyly and only nodded. His smile grew brighter and then a sudden voice made us just well two voices. "Awww! That is so cute!" I was Padme_ Great now she is never going to let this go..._

"I know right! Hay Lux! good job" Saw grinned giving his the thumbs up, poor Lux by now he was blushing redder that a tomato.

**Then end! Tell me what you think... **

**I know it kinda sucks but here you go! Please review!**


End file.
